This Means War
by seddie4ver
Summary: Crappy Title. Not so crappy story. Rocky's a rebel and Deuce is a prep. But, second rumors of sex, drugs, and (lol not rock and roll) relationships start flying around, a battle ensuses. Who will win? Will love prevail? Maybe everyone will win. Of course not. Someone ALWAYS comes out on top. But at what cost? Maybe an 'M'.


Everyone's OOC! I kinda flipped everyone around in this so here's how it goes...

Preps: Gunther, Deuce, Dina, Candy Cho, Marie (fake person)

Rebels: Tinka, Ty, Rocky, CeCe, Yelina (fake person)

P.S. (does anyone else love "My Baby" by Zendaya?" WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN IF U BOUT DAT ACTION!)

* * *

I walked in slowly my boots stomping down on the marble floors. I blew bubbles with the gum I was so loudly smacking and ran my fingers through my curly red-streaked hair. Then, I caught sight of my clique. My people, everyone was old enough to know better but young enough not to give a fuck. I gave a few hugs, and few playful slaps, and took my spot in the middle of everyone on top of the stone wall. With my legs thrown on Yelina's lap I smiled and began to talk to CeCe. Suddenly, we all went silent. The entire quad went silent. The preps had just walked in.

It was since the beginning of J. Hughes that the waging war between the preps and well us, the rebels, began. Nobody got along with anybody and it stayed that way. They all lined in front of us and we jumped down from the wall to face them. They lined up in their usual formation: Gunther, Deuce, Dina, Candy Cho, and Marie. So we did the same: Tinka, Ty, Me, CeCe, and Yelina. The rest of their clique fell back and ours did the same.

"Tinka." Gunther said.

Tinka rolled her eyes and responded. "Gunther."

"Ty."

"Deuce."

"Yelina."

"Marie."

"CeCe."

"Candy.

Dina looked me dead in the eye and stepped forward. "Rocky." I stepped forward as well.

"Dina." Her stupid little heels made her close to my height.

"Heard you and your little "clan" got caught skipping. Where you going, trying to find your weed?" She smirked in my face.

I had ammo of my own. "Heard you got caught giving head in the bathroom." I snickers and gasps behind me. "Practicing for 5 years later?" Everyone was laughing now. That little smirk dropped for a few seconds then reappeared.

"That all you got? How would you know? Your so drunk half the time you can't even see straight." Half true, I can see straight when I'm drunk.

"Well, I'm sober enough to know exactly how you paid for that dress." Her smirk disappeared.

"Walk a straight line."

"Close your mouth."

"Spell crack head, 'cause that's all you'll ever be." She shot back.

"You know, your mouth and your legs are pretty much the same as 7-11, they're open 24 hours." By the sum laughs and "oooooooo's" I got, I knew I won.

"Watch your back Druggie." She whispered.

"Get tested, Whore." I spat back, as she turned on her heels and left her clique in pursuit.

It was very unlike Dina to face me, so I knew something was going on, and we had to prepare. I wasn't scared, I was never scared, just nervous. I could my crew knew that too, they were whispering and staring, but like me, were up for a fight.

"What was that?" CeCe asked. I didn't know what that was, but I knew what to say.

"I don't know, but you guys watch out," I said speaking to all of them. "Don't let them trip you up."

* * *

I know your probably wondering why everything turned out the way it did.

I guess I will start with Deuce.

He was my friend and shit. I guess. I don't know. No, I do know.

Deuce and I were best friends, super close. I set him up with Dina because I knew she would make him happy. She ended up getting between us.

Now, at first Dina seems nice and sweet. But after a while, she gets mean and controlling. Your own thoughts don't even belong to you anymore. Whenever I was alone with Deuce, he was "cheating". I told him, specifically, to watch out. He didn't listen. He didn't want to, she gave him a choice: Her or Me.

He chose her over me and I chose the Rebels over Preps. Simple as that. Ty was a Rebel and so was CeCe, Tinka fell in step, and Gunther went to the Preps.

Tinka and Gunther were brother and sister, but they don't see eye to eye anymore, I don't know how we ended up like this. Everyone so divided, last year, freshman year, we were inseparable. Now? I bet Deuce barely remembers my last name. But, I don't really care anymore.

He didn't care anymore. It wasn't my problem. Nothing was my problem anymore and that's exactly how I liked it. Nothing really mattered anymore.

I didn't **care** about anything anymore. That's a lie, I cared about Ty, CeCe, Tinka. Everything else was irrelevant. _Everyone_ else was irrelevant. Especially Deuce and Dina. They didn't matter. He doesn't need me, so why should I need him?

* * *

I unlocked my locker and threw some books in there, and shoved some in my locker. I had my earphones in and was pretty much ignoring everyone on the planet.

_We should listen to each other's hearts_

_Fall in love and never part_

_We can make it happen_

_If you 'bout that action_

Yeah its a love song, I love it no matter what. Soon, I switched it to some old song I bought a while ago.

_'Cause the walls burned up and the love fell down_

_And it turned into whatever_

Nope, not what I wanted. I shuffled some more until I heard what I loved.

_These ideas are nightmares to white parents_

_Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings_

_Like whatever they say has no bearing _

_It so scary in a house that allows no swearing_

Story of my life. Just because I'm a rebel doesn't mean my parents are that way too. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail, my mom was completely against my growing it past my bra strap, as well as the streaking red. No swearing is right, so scary in a house that allows no swearing, when I want to blow I have to run and explode. As for the earring thing? Not really into piercings, but I do want to get a few tattoos that my mom will totally despise. It's really hard but, Eminem helps so much. He was my release from this crappy world I was in.

I began walking home when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I whirled around and saw CeCe. She was panting and sweating, trying to tell me something.

"He- uhh- Rock..." She was still panting and I was watching her hyperventilating. I waited until she caught her breath for her to speak, or scream, to me.

"Deuce was talking about you!" She yelled, I tried to seem unfazed by this, and I probably did good, but inside of me questions were swirling around my head.

"What did he say?" I asked seemingly "annoyed".

"Some new prep asked about you and Deuce said, and I quote 'We used to go out and whatever, but we broke up and she went rouge.'" I was seething by now. Why in the hell would he say that we 'used to go out' I never _ever_ thought about Deuce in that way! How dare he say I went **rouge**? I get it, that's what he's telling everyone.

Fine, he wants to ruin my reputation, I can ruin his even worse.

He wants to play to the game? I show him who's the coach.

* * *

LOL overused quote at the end. Soz for the mainstreamness of this story. Idk what mainstreamness means but idrc. So REVIEW PLEASE. LolZ I will lUhVz u forever and a day after that! Kay.

OKAY.

CiAo. FoR nOw.


End file.
